User blog:Tkid115/Katniss Everdeen vs Wonder Woman- 115 Rap Battles Season 2
Here's my VERY long awaited battle that I've been promising for so long. To be honest, I don't know why this battle took longer than usual to write, but it did. And here it is. The battle between two female warriors who brought hope to their people: Katniss Everdeen of the Hunger Games versus Wonder Woman of DC Comics. So, without further ado.... Beat: Katniss starts at 0:33 'Cast:' Jesse Smiles as Katniss Everdeen Angela Trimbur as Wonder Woman 'Beat:' Beat: Katniss starts at 0:33 '' '' 'Battle:' ''115 RAP BATTLES!!!! KATNISS EVERDEEN! VS.... WONDER WOMAAAAAAAAN! BEGIN! '''Katniss:' Who can stop this wonder-stripper from winning? I volunteer! You’re chances of winning are as packed as your movie premiere! I was trained in the Capitol! A perfect huntress; tactical! While you get men to do your dirty work with a lasso that’s magical. I’m a killer with a bow AND a mic. I’m graceful like a bird! And beautiful like a Mockingjay’s songs. While your entire outfit should be blurred! Princess Diana of Themyscira is sure to have been Themy-staken, When she challenged me. I’ve been through hell worse than this, and I’m still not shaken! Wonder Woman: Amazonians! (Hut!) Stand back! This one’s all mine. I’ll tear this bitch to pieces worse than the Hunger Games, 76 times! I’m a solo-warrior. You always need the help of a little Peeta-Pan. Who bakes cakes. Oh I’m sorry. He’s just the Gingerbread Man. Don’t forget this. You’ll rue this day more than the day that they killed Rue! I’d rather face your sister! Oh wait, I can’t! Because she’s dead, too! I hail from the Gods of wisdom and war, so now I have to call, Out your name. There’s no way I’LL fall in THIS lyrical game! Katniss: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! How dare you bring them up in that manner! Get out of here! Give me a challenge! Like your boy-toy or Bruce Banner! This victory of mine will cause a celebration in the District, So how can you even hit me when you won’t be able to close the distance?! Wonder Woman: Watch your tone, peasant! You’re speaking to a daughter of Gods! This fight is not in your favor, not in your league, and not in your odds! I will win this! Just like all the battles that I’ve had prior! Watch me spit this verse, and then we’ll see if you truly catch fire! Katniss: Out of all opponents that you’ve had, I bet I’m the most fearsome tribute! So what? Unbreakable gloves and big breast are your only attributes? I’ve dealt with acid, dogs, lightning so this battle’s like a vacation! You’re so dull! Unlike your comics, I’m the TRUE sensation! Wonder Woman: It’s all based on my writing, girl! My power just varies! But in all versions, I’ll still slaughter you just like I do with Ares! Just like you’re movies sequel, you and I fighting is NOT equal! So hold your fingers out! Not in tribute, but to say goodbye to your people! ''WHO WON?!!! YOU DECIDE!!!! 115 (HO!) RAP! (HOO!) BATTLES!!!!!! (HUZAAAAHHHH!!!)'' Who Won?! Katniss Wonder Woman Category:Blog posts